wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
|First = Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place}} Vampires is a type of magical creature and a catogarized Level Six Monster by the Wizard Council. Vampires tend to be very gothic-like and medieval in life style terms. Because of their image of blood-suckers, Vampires are distrusted by both non-magical and magical communities. History Vampires appear in all of human culture all over the world in a way or another. But the first well documented representations of vampires appear in the Late Middle Ages as creatures of the night and practioneers of black magic. At some point in the past, like other magical creatures, vampires went into hiding. However in the 19th century, the existence of vampires may have been revealed to Irish writer Bram Stoker (he might have been a vampire himself) to allow him to write the worldwide known book Dracula. The actual inspiration was the prince Wallachia Vlad III (Vlad the Impaler) Biology Being former humans, Vampires appearance resembles them. Vampires are bipedal beings, with a large brain, but they only use 2% of it, possess very little hair, except in the head. Because Vampires do not age, they do not lose hair. Like their human counterparts, vampires became weak when they don't feed. Juliet was a born a vampire, but when Theresa and Jerry saved Alex and Harper from hungry Alucard and Cindy in "Tasty bites", Jerry was angry at Alucard because "he woud turn his daughter into a disgusting vampire" so maybe if a person is dry by a vampire he or she will return sooner as one of the undead. Social Habits Vampires tend to be very secretive and manipulative. If they find any weakness in their victim they'll exploit as much as they can. When cornered or under if threathned by a unvanquishable foe, however, Vampires tend to use their kin intelect to try to turn around to the matter. Vampire life style resembles much that of medieval nobility. Their households and businesses resembles castles and dungeons, though luxurious and mysterious, a typical vampire stereotype. Vampires sleep in richly decorated coffins. Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting - Vampires can transform fully or partially in to a bat (i.e. arms to wings). * Enhanced Strength - They seem to possess enhanced strength, as shown by Juliet when she was able to defend Alex and Justin by going face to face alone against Mason, while he was in his full wolf form during the full moon. * Super Speed - They can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, where Juliet was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. * Flight - By turning their arms into wings vampires can fly at a top speed of around 45 miles per hour. * Enhanced Sense of Smell - Vampires are able to smell foods, humans, and scents over quite large distances. * Immortality and Slow Aging - They can live for practically forever, and age very slowly (i.e. Juliet looks Justin's age when she is almost 2,000 years old). * Hypnosis - It's shown that they have minor powers of putting people to sleep, shown Juliet did on Justin during their first date. * Telekinesis - All Vampires can move objects and beings with their mind. * Accelerated Healing Factor - Vampires are able to magically heal any wound very easily. * Agility - Vampires can easily perform acrobatic acts, such as running, hitting, and jumping. Also, with their wings, they can still hit people. Weaknesses Despite their powers, Vampires are far from invincible. Some of their weaknesses are: * Lack of Reflection: Not a weakness itself. It can be used to track vampires. * Garlic: Garlic causes irritation to vampires. * Pumpkin: Pumpkin smell is repulsive to vampires, which is why people put pumpkins in the windows in Halloween. Juliet also mentions that pumpkins are worse than garlic. * Werewolf scratch: If scratched by a werewolf, vampires will automatically loose their magic powers and revert to their actual age, but not die as they're actually already dead. * Magical powers of other creatures: Vampires are vulnerable to the magical powers of other creatures and monsters. For instance Juliet was vulnerable to the Mummy's mind controlling powers. It's not known if vampires are vulnerable to spells cast by Wizards, although they probably are because Wizards can turn people and creatures into anything they want and they are also able to teleport people to anywhere they want. Alex was able to defeat a Vampire (Vlad) as seen in the video game Wizards of Waverly Place Spellbound. A prepared Wizard can easily defeat a vampire. *'Sunlight (claimed):' It was claimed that if direct sunlight touches a vampire, it will turn to ash. However, as a vampire was seen walking unprotected in broad daylight without suffering any negative effect, so this is probably just a psychological fear. List of Vampires and Appearences *Juliet Van Heusen *Vlad *Alucard Van Heusen *Cindy Van Heusen *'Vampires appear in the following episodes' **Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place **Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites **Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date **Three Monsters **Night at the Lazerama **Wizards vs werewolves **Moving on (cameo) **Wizards vs. Everything **Who Will be the Family Wizard? References !Vampire Category:Species